Rooks Move Last
by RevinousPhotons
Summary: Its the start of a new tyrannical rule from the North Koreans. After an invasion by North Korea, America is devastated. The story is centered towards a handful of Elmorians who live normal lives and never get involved with such incidents. Together, they will face the enemy, save America and discover allies and enemies along the path. Rated T for Language, and Violence!
1. They invaded us!

The day was soggy, cold and wet with the rain that had fallen not just moments ago. The raindrops pierced the soldiers skin without mercy, and when the hail started to fall, they became bruised and even colder.

"How much further?" Asks one of the infantry, who is openly annoyed by the rain.

"Just 15 more miles and were halfway there!" Says an officer from the passengers seat of a jeep. This is a convoy, set to guard prized possessions or VIP's. Today they were escorting the president into Elmore for hiding, because of American satellites spreading livestream of a North Korean ICBM tower, raising into place. People were getting weary on North Korea's choices, if North Korea did have the US in targeting for the ICBM, one of their targets may include Washington D.C. or California. They would never expect the president to be in Elmore. After more than 44 miles of walking, they reached Elmore; the town would be considered safe. people greeted the president when they saw him, but many were too scared of the the war going on to greet him.

_Meanwhile in the Watterson's neighborhood..._

Gumball and his friends were out on a bike ride. The group consisted of Gumball, Penny, Darwin and Michael. They had been riding their bikes for almost 30 minutes until a military jeep sped away on the street. Everyone was confused.

"What was that?" Asked Penny.

"Maybe just a jeep." Said Darwin.

"No, that was a military jeep." Stated Michael.

"What's a military jeep doing in Elmore? There's no barracks or military bases here at all!" Questioned Gumball.

"We should head back, its getting kind of dark" Said Penny. So the four friends headed back to the neighborhood, all four wanted to get out of the rain and hail, but nothing could prepare them for this.

When the clock struck 12:00 PM sharp. Satellites from the US broadcast livestream of the ICBM launching from a tower.

_Meanwhile_...

Everyone was at home, sleeping, dreaming on how much they had wanted a better life without conflict with the North Korean's. Until the children of Elmore were told to get out of bed and find shelter in the nearest shelter in case of the North Korean's launching a ICBM on Elmore.

"Man, I'm so scared, is this really happening?" Whispered someone. Everyone was practically scared to death. Not one person had expected this. Not even the Ghost Recons, an elite member of the military that has basically no trouble when dealing with terrorists; they do help in US deployment, but just not that often.

The people of Elmore never saw them. They abandoned them.

Soldiers escorted the civilians. The missile detonated no more than a hour ago, but people were still jumpy.

"Lets hope they only launched one, and one only" said a civilian, as predicted, they hit Washington DC and California, but not Elmore.

"Guess they have more than one, and they're launching more than one" Another spoke

* * *

Three hours made people more anxious, they didn't know how they would get over this. Food was rationed out, and in medium amounts. (The bunker was chock full of food and water) Three more hour's later, the all clear was given. Every person in that metal room gave out a sigh of relieve, as they found out the nightmare was over. But they were dead wrong; as the signal was a fake, the area was actually SWARMING with North Korean soldiers. As the doors opened, the enemy was laid eyes on. No one knew how the North Koreans assembled their forces so quickly, and also how did they got so many of them. One solider fired his gun twice and killed the two soldiers stationed at the area. The soldier spoke to the civilians and told them to come outside, but the civilians did not have found knowledge of the Korean language except for one. Michael was fond of the language for he had learned it at a young age and had remembered it ever since. The soldier was about to fire until Michael intervened.

"He has told us to step outside" said Michael. Quickly, they all stepped out. Tanks, jeeps and soldiers armed with assault rifles greeted them, while the soldiers shared disgusted looks with citizens.

"You bastards!" screamed a citizen, hurling a rock at one of the units; the outcome was not pretty. As soon as the rock smacked the soldiers head, he had charged the man, pelting him in the head with his gun. With blood pulsing out his gouging wound, the soldier dragged him into an alley, and finished the job. Now a lot of people were terrified. The citizens were dragged into buses, no one could possibly imagine where they were going. The ride was long and tiring; America was under siege, and America was loosing. One citizen asked for a pit stop, but instead he was thrown out of the back and run over three times by the jeeps behind the bus. The buses finally arrived, at one of the most hellish places on earth, a labor camp. Chains were laced around the ankles of prisoners.

"Jeez, I do not like it here" said Gumball

"Same here, its cold, dark and smells like gym clothes" said Penny

"What are we going to do?" said Darwin

"Well, its smart to not hate the captors, as we need all the energy to keep alive, trust me, it'll work" said Michael. The conditions were terrible, food was rationed at small proportions. Men, Women and Children died every day. Sometimes prisoners had to sleep next to their dead bunk mates. The food was either cold rice or stale bread; weekly. Most revolts died down before they even began. Michael, Gumball, Penny, and Darwin were staying in what prisoners called: Hotel 13.

* * *

Two months had passed, and Michael and his friends had survived the perilous journey. Penny's family on the other hand; were not so lucky. Nicole and others comforted her and helped her feel better. She was one of the lucky ones. The last person to loose his family died from depression. The food was rationed as always, with the same food and the same time to wait for it. Though no one would realize the pure terror involved in surviving in a labor camp.


	2. The Uprising that started it all

At the labor camp, much of the 250,653 prisoners staying their, less than 10,000 remained. People were dropping like flies, its been two months and the whole place is almost empty with only the guards to be residents of the camp. To keep this from happening, the North Koreans sent prisoners from other camps to the one where Michael and his friends were staying. But now the camp was at the capacity of over 350,000! The max was 295,000. Now because of this outrage. many others were being shipped off to other camps. The worst cruelty was saved for the children of the camps. Every 8 months, 50 children are taken to a wall, then gunned down by a firing squad. Inhumanity at its finest for many folks at the labor camp. The prisoners live, breathe and wallow in decay that has caused so much death to the Elmorian population.

* * *

Two weeks into the month and a new shipment of prisoners have arrived. The truck was a middle school bus similar to the bus that Gumball and his friends take to school, but on the hood, left side and right side was a North Korean star, painted in red.

"Hey! My feet hurt!" said one prisoner.

"You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood, otherwise you'd be dead!" said a soldier.

"Ah fuck off! Ever since you came along America got worse!" said the prisoner. He was then smacked in the head with a pistol.

"Oh big mistake!" said the prisoner, he quickly snapped the soldier's neck and grabbed his gun.

"Follow me, to victory!" said the prisoner. Michael and at least a handful of others followed.

"Who are you?" said Michael.

"That question is not important!" said the prisoner; while the armed captive fired at soldiers, prisoners threw rocks, with the poorest of aim. When the rocks did hit the soldiers, they tumbled off of balconies and catwalks, probably to their death. Brutally bloody an bruised, soldiers that were alive fled. Prisoners were hot on the enemies heels, pelting them with tin cans and rocks. Michael was about to follow until the uprising leader stopped him, pointing at the two guard towers near the entrance to the compound.

"Their planning a flanking spot, and they aint shooting, their torching" Said the Prisoner.

"We have to warn them!" Said Michael, but it was too late. Soldiers in flame retardant suits with oxygen tanks came out of the towers. Flames shot out of their flamethrowers and stopped the crowd dead in their tracks. But to the prisoners luck, the flamethrowers were low on ammunition due to the dangers of the prisoners stealing their surplus. The soldiers were clueless and didn't know what to do, but the flames took their toll. The group was backing into the camp and the gates were closing...fast.

"Michael! we have to get out of here!" said the prisoner.

"NOT without my family! Their all I-" Said Michael, but was cut off by being picked off his feet and carried. Michael slid through in just enough time through the crevice of the door before it closed.

* * *

_Back at the camp__ (Gumball POV)_

When I saw the gates closed I was furious. I threw a rock at a solider with all my might. His skull gave out a mighty crack, and he fell to the concrete square where the flagpole stood. Blood oozed from the gap in his cranium. While others threw whatever they could scavenge for, I looked down on my hands thinking to myself what have I done. I know he was not good, in fact he was from a tyrannically ruled country; but still, no one deserves to have their life taken from them. But when I heard my mother scream, I knew I needed to search for her. I frantically searched for her but the crowd was to large to locate anyone. Finally I found her. The smell of iron and her red stained uniform indicated her wounds. She was shot in her lower intestine. Screaming in pain and agony, everyone around her frantically tried to help her. My dying mother motioned me to hold her hand.

"Gummypuss, I-I n-need you to d-d-do something for m-me" yelped my Mother, trying to tell me every word.

"Yes, mom?" I responded, choking up a bit.

"Please r-reunite with you're s-siblings. Y-you must f-f-find M-Michael and the o-others" She said in a weak voice. She was close to her last minutes in this world.

"Mom? don't die yet" I ask, I start to sniff.

"T-take this necklace" She says while at the same time, holding out a silver necklace with a crystal on it. "I-It will k-k-k-keep you s-s-s-safe" Her final breaths were drawing near. One breath, two breathes, three breathes; gone. I sobbed and shed tears over my mothers corpse. Penny was behind me, giving me comfort.

"I know what its like, I'll always be their for you Gumball. Always" She said in my ear softer than a cloud in the sky. I don't know if I could trust her, but if I could trust a prisoner with a gun to lead us to freedom, than I sure as hell could trust Penny. I screamed for everyone to blow up the fuel line which ran across the camp. They pelted it with rocks. Until the explosion came. and it rattled the entire ground around it. Limbs of dead soldiers scattered all over the place, luckily we were nowhere close to the blast radius. We were fine, and the explosion ripped open the south wall.

"Run for the open wall! stay as a group! We need all the help we can get!" I say. Everyone dashed for the opening; we would be free. The chains of captivity no longer held us back.

* * *

_(Back To Third person)_

The explosion rattled Michael and his friend. Michael had thought the worst had happened.

"No, not my family." said Michael, then turning towards the prisoner, "You fool! they were all I had left!"

"I was just hired to keep you alive!" said the mercenary.

"Who do you work for? C'mon tell me!" Michael asked, even more suspicious then before.

"Alright, I work for the Recon Elites, an experienced group of the military that deals with end of civilization jobs. Shit like this!" said the agent

"Wait, you work for who?" Michael asked.


	3. On the move

"You got cotton in you're ears?! I work for the Recon Elites!" said the agent once more. Two jeeps with the symbol of the group. They had come to save Elmore. Emerging from one jeep were four soldiers, who escorted one soldier that was wearing a gray uniform; he looked more like a general than a soldier.

"Michael V. Watterson?" said the soldier.

"What do you want?" said Michael, but the whole area lit up with bullets before the solider could continue explaining.

"Kill the wolf! He must not get in the jeep!" said the Korean soldiers. Projectiles fired from the barrels of guns engraved the side of the jeeps.

"James! Get moving! You have to keep that kid alive!" said the agent.

"Not without you Scarab! Were a team!" said James.

"Trust me! Get him out of here!" said Scarab. Michael and the soldiers got back into the jeeps yet at the same time, Scarab had gotten shot in the arm.

"Can this hunk of steel go any faster?!" said another soldier.

"I have been trying to get it running for god knows how long!" said the driver. The jeep was showing signs of exploding, James had a new idea.

"OK, new plan! transfer Michael to jeep two!" Said James.

"What about Scarab?" Said Michael.

"He'll be fine, just go!" James replied. smoke was consuming the jeep cabin. it was now or never. One by one the occupants jumped out; in a flash the car was engulfed by a massive fireball, sending shrapnel into trees, nearby buildings, and the lucky driver, who only had his arm grazed by a piece of glass.

"Everyone OK?" The driver asked, everyone was ok, except for the unlucky Korean soldiers who were getting pierced with bullets. Michael was rushed to the secondary jeep, while bullets whizzed past the group, impaling into the surrounding.

"Ok, everyone in the jeep!" said James. The agents rushed to their seats, ducking for cover and shooting at soldiers rushing to the jeep. The car skidded and shot off, but a Korean soldier grabbed onto the bumper, and then tried to strangle Michael. But Michael showed the soldier no mercy, grabbing the pin of his grenade and ripping it off of the grenade, while pushing him away from the car.

"Try that on for size!" said Michael, while a distant explosion rattled the surrounding area. The soldiers cheered, knowing that the danger had passed, but Michael still felt horrible.

"Mon ami, qu'est-ce qui cloche?" said a soldier.

"My family is gone, because of these foreign invaders, they're making things worse for people like us" said Michael. "And why the hell are you speaking French?"

"I was originally from The National Gendarmerie Intervention Group, but I was ruled out as being too aggressive after I shot an armed gunman after he killed a little girl when my team entered the danger zone. I was hired by these guys when America was invaded. We were pretty astonished by how they were able to take over a nation like America" Said the soldier. A long pause took effect until Michael spoke again.

"Why did you kill him?" Michael asked.

"She was my daughter, he killed my daughter" said the soldier. "And after I was excluded from the GIGN, my dear Isabel was kidnapped, and I have never heard from her since. She was a charmante épouse" Suddenly, North Korean vans were closing in on the lone jeep, soldiers reloaded their guns and fired on the invaders.

* * *

_Scarab's POV_

The pain of my wound was excruciating, it felt like the wound was eating away at my muscle. I was still alive, but they were carrying me to the camp, it was only me, and they needed more than this many guards to watch me. I saw dead soldiers, prisoners and rubble was everywhere. It was like they wanted me to break out. I came across a prisoner, a feminine cat with the name of, Nicole. She had suffered a fatal shot to the lower intestine, she might have lived if she received medical help, but she was far from needing help. The south wall was blown to bits; the area looked like world war two cut through. I would suspect their to be little need for me to be in any need of help, except for my wound. We stopped at my "cell" and entered.

"Here's you're new home, rat." said a soldier.

"Try to break out this time, and I'll break you're neck" said another.

"I believe I did that to one of you're soldiers" I say, the soldiers chuckle and throw me onto the floor of the cabin. the floor was made of freezing linoleum tiles that made my hands close to freezing like ice blocks. My uniform was warm, surprisingly the number of deaths in the camp when they had captives was from freezing to death.

"Best try to get cozy" I say to myself. I have to keep myself from going insane, or its goodbye to me.

_End of Scarab's POV_

* * *

The jeeps were closing in on the lone vehicle. Soldiers fired their guns at the enemy vans; one swerved out of control, then flipped five times before exploding, due to the front-right tire being blown apart. One Korean soldier tried to kill the whole group by attempting to gun down the squad, but the plan failed due to the soldier being yanked out of the car and tossed out onto the road. after the ordeal the enemy truck smashed into a pine tree, while birds flocked after the impact. The jeep flew into a tunnel that was nowhere near the main road, the jeep came to a stop shortly after traveling a small distance down the tunnel, approaching a checkpoint.

"Mind if we park here?" said the driver, the soldiers laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Go on ahead, Ty is waiting for you James" said the guard. the jeep went further down the tunnel, no longer going down. The team parked in a small garage, and walked to a small base entrance.

"Who is it?" said the PA.

"Its James, we have the boy" said James.

"Hurry inside" said the PA. The doors opened, and the soldiers and Michael rushed into the compound. On the way to their main destination, Michael saw offices, and children that looked like they came from a labor camp, studying in classes. Adult prisoners working in businesses, they looked much better and well fed after the hellish nightmare they were living in. Michael noticed a similar logo above a medium sized office. It was the same rainbow factory that his aunt worked at.

"James? Do you mind if I deliver a message to that rainbow factory?" said Michael.

"Their isn't time." said James.

"It'll be quick" Michael replied.

"Ugh, fine; but don't take too long." said James

"Okay by my standards" Michael says. Michael opens the door to the factory office, greeted by a familiar face: Masami's father, Ludwig.

"Michael! So glad to see you out of harms way! Said Ludwig.

"Greetings to you as well, Ludwig" Michael replied. Michael and Ludwig met when he visited his uncle and aunt's house a few months ago. He is more friendly and much more funny than his daughter, Masami.

"Is Nicole okay?" Ludwig asked.

"No Ludwig, Nicole is not okay. She has passed away" Michael replies.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that, how are you handling it?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm fine" Michael lied. He later said goodbye and left the office.

"Now, lets get a Move on." said James. The rest of the soldiers were called off, and the duo continued to an office marked: Tyler, Complaint Officer.


	4. Old Friends and Close Calls

_Penny 's POV_

Outside, the only place in Elmore that was never safe... was outside. The group of nomadic prisoners scavenged for food, water and most important of all, blankets and warm clothing. each neighborhood held resources: lamps for light, gasoline for lighting fires to cook meals and pots and pans and sometimes even cauldrons. My friends that I had made over the course of 12 years are beginning to keep me off task. Since we have no weaponry what so ever, it seems impossible to defend ourselves. Spending the night in storm cellars is the only way to stay safe. But close calls have been encountered and avoided. I barely made it out of harms reach when waking up at 4:00 to see that soldiers were patrolling streets. The group made it out in time, and I don't want to know what could have happened.

"Penny? Are you okay?" Gumball asked, looking glum.

"Yes, I'm fine" I reply, "Why is the inside of you're shirt glowing?"

"My shirt!" Gumball yells, he grabs the necklace that his mother gave him, shortly before her untimely death. The crystal was glowing.

"What is this thing?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know" I reply. The footsteps of soldiers were heard throughout the house. They were going outside to the storm cellar.

"Quickly, get everyone awake! We need to get out of here!" I say. Me, Gumball and Darwin wake all the sleeping prisoners. We got out just in time. Everyone hid inside of a hedge. The soldiers looked everywhere, but they couldn't find the source of the voices. We snuck away the chance we got. Our resources were pretty large. Gumball was happy about that. I wonder if Michael knows about what happened to his aunt.

_End of POV_

* * *

"I'll be waiting for you kid" said James

"Okay, but who is this mysterious Ty?" Michael asked.

"Just walk inside, he'll explain everything" said James.

"When you say everything, do you mean it?" Michael asked.

"Do I have to drag you're ass in their?!" yelled James. Michael just decided to walk in anyway. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a grey wolf, with humanoid features. He was much older, and more mature than Michaels stubbornness. Tyler was chewing on a toothpick, looking at a handful of documents. Tyler put the toothpick down, got out of his chair and walked to the far right edge of his desk, with a picture of his family and someone unknown in the far right side of the photograph.

"So, you must be the kid we've been looking for, is that correct?" the wolf asks. Michael was very anxious of meeting Tyler, as the fact that Michael has never seen someone like him. However the two have crossed paths at young ages.

* * *

_Flashback: 13 years ago_

_Late Summer 2000_

_July_

"Tyler! Hey buddy how are you doing?" said a very young Michael Vendor.

"Hello, friend. A pleasure to meet you as well" said Tyler, who at the time was about two years older than Michael. The two friends were very competitive, but at the same time cared for one another. One time during their friendship, when Tyler had been beaten up badly, Michael chased off the attackers and carried him to the nurse. (Tyler was fond for getting into brawls, and Michael had to come and help him)

_Early October 2002_

The two friends were in Junior High. With Tyler being a little more mature, and even in the course of time, has not gotten in to as many brawls as he used to. Michael is getting better at handling his anger, without causing harm to others, of course but with its backdraws. Now that the duo were in Junior High, the competition for being popular was a lot more challenging. Tyler and Michael were popular enough as it is, but one boy had even threatened to kill Tyler, while also insulting Michael, calling him a "Flea-Face" and the boy had suffered a dislocated thumb in the aftermath. Michael later apologized to him and even got friendly with him, while also straightening Ty's and the boys friendship.

_Late Winter 2011_

Over the course of a few years, the boys finally found themselves getting better grades in school.

"Well, I can't believe how long our friendship has lasted" said Michael, looking quite suprised

"I know man, its quite impressive indeed" Tyler replied. After school, Tyler smelled a thick scent of Birchwood being burnt, Michael had smelled the same thing.

"Oh shit! My house!" Michael exclaimed.

"Wait up, Michael!" Tyler replied. Michael was racing to his street, with Tyler in a close distance behind him. After a while of running, Tyler found a shocking discovery, he had found out that Michael killed his ex-friend, and his family... with his claws all bloody. Michaels face was very sad, at the same time he was happy. He had seen Tyler, and began backing away from him when he approached any closer to him.

"Tyler... get away!" Michael shouted.

"No, we're a team. You know that" Tyler replied.

"Their is no team in this. We need to separate" Michael said.

"Their is no need for it!" Tyler replied, fear in his voice, thinking that he would never see Michael again.

"Yet we have to do so, we need to forget that this ever happened" Michael replied.

"What about you're pa-" Tyler began, but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Dead" said Michael.

"Maybe we should split up, it be the best thing to do" Tyler replied.

"Yes, yes it would" Michael said with sadness in his voice. The two split paths and have never seen each other since, until this day.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I still remember you're face, and how sad you were. Knowing that they were gone, forever" Tyler began.

"What have you dragged me here for, I escaped from a labor camp with my life, so what did you bring me here to do? To be sent to the middle of fucking nowhere?!" Michael replies.

"Were trying to help you, but even if you won't show the respect that is mandatory, then I suggest getting you're sorry ass out the door and back to that camp" Tyler replied.

"Forgive me, Ty" Michael replied.

"Apology accepted. Now you are wondering what did we bring you here for right? And the answer is to train to become an agent for the Recon Elites. We are short of men, and we need people with you're kind of skill" Tyler replied.

"I would love to do such training, I'm trying to get back at these pigs that killed my family" said Michael.

"I thought you took care of that years ago" Tyler replied.

"The North Koreans killed my aunt, both cousins and my dearest friend. And I want payback" Michael said in a rather angry tone.

"Ah, the invaders. Well, to be honest, training could take up to 4 years to prefect, and I would say you're training length would be around 15 months" said Tyler.

"Why so short?" Michael Questioned.

"You were born with a high temper and a very wanting desire for revenge, plus you already are trained for survival. Wolves like me and you are born with a trait handed down from our parents which gives us better reflexes, strength and speed; which is one reason why it took me such a small amount of time for my training to be complete" Tyler said in a rather serious tone. "So much can be expected from you"

"Okay, I see where you're going with this" said Michael.

"Excellent, we will send you to the training courses in two weeks, you need some R&R after an ordeal like that" said Tyler.

"I highly agree" said Michael.

* * *

_Scarab's POV_

They had gotten away, and I had been dragged here by my true enemies.

"Rat! you're food!" said a guard as he tossed a small carton of cold rice my way. I have to admit, the food in the camp was indeed the nicest food to eat in a hell hole like this. Some of these places don't give you anything.

"When 6:00 rolls in, its time for work!" said the other guard at my door, he is the only one who doesn't call me rat, though he's pestered by the others to say it, he doesn't. Strange, but not as strange as my work. I am told to dig a hole, going only half a foot each day, then I'm told to farm the rice after my digging work is done. I think that as soon as the hole is dug to 8 feet deep, they'll shoot me, bury me and that'll be my grave. Such a disgusting way to die, yet it strikes fear into the hearts of people who have not had this happen to them

_End of POV_


	5. Stress filled day

**_Just before I start the chapter, I have decided that their will be no POV's for at least two chapters. I just have not wanted the story filled with only "Penny's POV" or "End of POV" where is the enjoyment in that? So with that out of the way, lets begin!_**

With a request from Michael, a group of soldiers and Michael traveled to Michael's relative's neighborhood. It was decimated; everything was in ruins. Windows were shattered, blood was stained on the walls of homes, and corpses like the ones that Michael saw at the camp were decomposing. The sky was light grey, filled with ashes and the smell of burning flesh could be inhaled. The group came across a car wreck, with bullet casings and blood splatters on the road. A limousine with American flags near the trunk door indicated it as the presidents limo. And not far from the wreck, their were Korean soldiers punching and kicking the president.

"Oh shit! We have to get over their and stop them!" screamed one soldier.

"Well get out their and stop them then!" said the captain.

"Affirmative! Go, go, go!" said the soldier. The group rushed out, excluding Michael; the soldiers took cover behind vehicular rubble, sending hand gestures, to one another. Five units moved to the next cover spot, while two soldiers moved into a destroyed house on the left, and three soldiers moved past the five soldiers in the second cover area, leaving 10 soldiers in the first cover area.

"Since I'm going to be training on how to be a soldier, what formation are they using?" Michael asked to Tyler.

"Folks at Recon Elites call it the ASF or Aerith Squad Formation. 10 soldiers stay at one cover spot whilst two soldiers go into cover from the side to flank the enemy when distracted. 5 soldiers go into the second frontal cover spot, and 3 soldiers move into a third cover area. The 10 soldiers watch the backs of the 8 soldiers in front of them, while the soldiers of the second and third cover areas fire upon the enemy in front of them, and the soldiers at the side fire upon the enemies and suppress the enemy down to very low numbers. The strategy is very effective against large and small numbers" Tyler answered, and at that moment soldiers fired upon the enemy, whilst the soldiers at the side reduced their numbers. the enemies were desperately trying to dodge the soldiers bullets, but to no prevail. The Korean soldiers were reduced to nothing in less than two minutes. After escorting the bleeding president to safety, soldiers pulled away to the APC that the soldiers were being driven in. The only words from the president were:

"Where the hell were you?!" the president yelled, but he treated it like a joke more then a serious matter. The soldiers explained to him the current situation.

"So, my military force has been crippled because of my men being off guard? How the hell is America getting out of this shit?!" said the president. Michael stood up to get a better ear of the discussion.

"Believe me, I'm as clueless as can be, but swearing about it isn't helping!" said Tyler.

"You expect me to believe that North Korea, a country half the size of California conquered us? It's like they practically trained everyone that lived their to fight and gave them a fucking gun to clear us out!" said the President

"Again with the swearing! We have better things to do then to swear at Kim Jong Un in the safety of an APC!" said Tyler. Michael suddenly realized something.

"Ty! I think I know why America was crippled by such a small force" Michael began.

"Well out with it, boy!" said the president.

"It all makes sense now! Their were people at my neighborhood, they had some kind of large device which was extremely similar to an old PC Terminal. The machine was labeling codes as "target point" except he bumped into someone and the terminal smashed into the ground before the information could be transferred. These targets could have been used to flank the soldiers on duty. It is extremely possible that these people were around the US planting targets for the nuclear warheads, and only two markers were used to pinpoint a target for the warheads, which were-" Michael said, but was cut off before he could finish talking.

"-D.C. and L.A." said Tyler.

"Which means anyone could be a spy." said the president.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was boring, but Michael's theory was the best information they got from the ordeal.

"Just 2 more days, and its off to the training course. Might as well get some sleep. Rest is pretty important when it comes to training." said Tyler.

"Alright man, I'll go to sleep. but for how long?" said Michael.

"Until you wake up" said Tyler. For Michael, sleep was almost impossible, stress had been on his shoulders for a pretty long time. The sleep that Michael did get was not filled with dreams of seeing a brighter future, instead it was filled with disturbing and horrifying nightmares.

**_The first nightmare was waking up to find the entire HQ in shambles, with the repeated phrase: _**_God is dead **written on the walls**  
**Michael is frantically searching for a soul still alive, nothing. The HQ was full of mutilated corpses, but no life. Nicole, with white eyes grabbed Michael by the collar, telling him one phrase over and over: **God is dead, son. Don't forget that.  
_

Michael woke up with fear, he had never seen such a graphic dream before in his life, he checked the alarm clock, 30 passed four, and the sun was over the horizon. Michael thought that he had slept enough, and went to the exercise room for his morning routine, only to find Tyler.

"Well, look who we have here." said Ty

"Morning to you too, Ty." said Michael.

"Nightmare?" said Ty.

"No, just woke up to a great dream" Michael lied.

"Lousy attempt of lying, come on what was it?" Tyler asked. Michael paused for a moment, then spoke.

"I saw the facility, close to collapsing, yet my bedroom was fine. I saw the phrase **God is dead** written in blood all over the walls, floor and the corpses. bodies of agents were mutilated severely, I searched frantically for life, yet their was no one. Then my aunt, Nicole had popped up from nowhere, her eyes were a straight beam of white. She uttered the phrase **God is dead, son. Don't forget that ** over and over again until I woke up" said Michael

"It was only a dream, Michael." said Ty

"I swear, I will protect this facility with my life." said Michael.

"Michael" Tyler began. "Never make a promise that you cannot keep."

"Okay, Tyler" said Michael.

* * *

When 7:00 came around, breakfast was in order. Bacon, toast and a fruit salad, was on the menu, yet their was still the vending machines that gave different beverages and snacks. Michael was approached by a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Michael." Carrie began.

"Carrie? How did you get here?" Michael asked

"It wasn't that hard to get here, what was the hardest thing to do was to convince the gatekeeper that I was in danger" said Carrie.

"How has it been?" Michael asked.

"Miserable, like always. But I'm learning to cope with it" Carrie answered.

"Good to know, and how have you're parents been?" Michael asked.

"The same as always, miserable, but they cope with it much more better then me" Carrie answered.

"Well, see you around I guess" Michael said. Michael got his breakfast and sat next to Tyler and his friends. They discussed to Michael that Training was a breeze, and nothing to worry about. Of course, they were just making Michael less nervous about training. After Michael finally finished breakfast, he got up and left to exercise.


	6. Damned Date

**_Just before I start the chapter, I have decided that their will be no POV's for at least two chapters. I just have not wanted the story filled with only "Penny's POV" or "End of POV" where is the enjoyment in that? So with that out of the way, lets begin!_**

With a request from Michael, a group of soldiers and Michael traveled to Michael's relative's neighborhood. It was decimated; everything was in ruins. Windows were shattered, blood was stained on the walls of homes, and corpses like the ones that Michael saw at the camp were decomposing. The sky was light grey, filled with ashes and the smell of burning flesh could be inhaled. The group came across a car wreck, with bullet casings and blood splatters on the road. A limousine with American flags near the trunk door indicated it as the presidents limo. And not far from the wreck, their were Korean soldiers punching and kicking the president.

"Oh shit! We have to get over their and stop them!" screamed one soldier.

"Well get out their and stop them then!" said the captain.

"Affirmative! Go, go, go!" said the soldier. The group rushed out, excluding Michael; the soldiers took cover behind vehicular rubble, sending hand gestures, to one another. Five units moved to the next cover spot, while two soldiers moved into a destroyed house on the left, and three soldiers moved past the five soldiers in the second cover area, leaving 10 soldiers in the first cover area.

"Since I'm going to be training on how to be a soldier, what formation are they using?" Michael asked to Tyler.

"Folks at Recon Elites call it the ASF or Aerith Squad Formation. 10 soldiers stay at one cover spot whilst two soldiers go into cover from the side to flank the enemy when distracted. 5 soldiers go into the second frontal cover spot, and 3 soldiers move into a third cover area. The 10 soldiers watch the backs of the 8 soldiers in front of them, while the soldiers of the second and third cover areas fire upon the enemy in front of them, and the soldiers at the side fire upon the enemies and suppress the enemy down to very low numbers. The strategy is very effective against large and small numbers" Tyler answered, and at that moment soldiers fired upon the enemy, whilst the soldiers at the side reduced their numbers. the enemies were desperately trying to dodge the soldiers bullets, but to no prevail. The Korean soldiers were reduced to nothing in less than two minutes. After escorting the bleeding president to safety, soldiers pulled away to the APC that the soldiers were being driven in. The only words from the president were:

"Where the hell were you?!" the president yelled, but he treated it like a joke more then a serious matter. The soldiers explained to him the current situation.

"So, my military force has been crippled because of my men being off guard? How the hell is America getting out of this shit?!" said the president. Michael stood up to get a better ear of the discussion.

"Believe me, I'm as clueless as can be, but swearing about it isn't helping!" said Tyler.

"You expect me to believe that North Korea, a country half the size of California conquered us? It's like they practically trained everyone that lived their to fight and gave them a fucking gun to clear us out!" said the President

"Again with the swearing! We have better things to do then to swear at Kim Jong Un in the safety of an APC!" said Tyler. Michael suddenly realized something.

"Ty! I think I know why America was crippled by such a small force" Michael began.

"Well out with it, boy!" said the president.

"It all makes sense now! Their were people at my neighborhood, they had some kind of large device which was extremely similar to an old PC Terminal. The machine was labeling codes as "target point" except he bumped into someone and the terminal smashed into the ground before the information could be transferred. These targets could have been used to flank the soldiers on duty. It is extremely possible that these people were around the US planting targets for the nuclear warheads, and only two markers were used to pinpoint a target for the warheads, which were-" Michael said, but was cut off before he could finish talking.

"-D.C. and L.A." said Tyler.

"Which means anyone could be a spy." said the president.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was boring, but Michael's theory was the best information they got from the ordeal.

"Just 2 more days, and its off to the training course. Might as well get some sleep. Rest is pretty important when it comes to training." said Tyler.

"Alright man, I'll go to sleep. but for how long?" said Michael.

"Until you wake up" said Tyler. For Michael, sleep was almost impossible, stress had been on his shoulders for a pretty long time. The sleep that Michael did get was not filled with dreams of seeing a brighter future, instead it was filled with disturbing and horrifying nightmares.

**_The first nightmare was waking up to find the entire HQ in shambles, with the repeated phrase: _**_God is dead **written on the walls**  
**Michael is frantically searching for a soul still alive, nothing. The HQ was full of mutilated corpses, but no life. Nicole, with white eyes grabbed Michael by the collar, telling him one phrase over and over: **God is dead, son. Don't forget that.  
_

Michael woke up with fear, he had never seen such a graphic dream before in his life, he checked the alarm clock, 30 passed four, and the sun was over the horizon. Michael thought that he had slept enough, and went to the exercise room for his morning routine, only to find Tyler.

"Well, look who we have here." said Ty

"Morning to you too, Ty." said Michael.

"Nightmare?" said Ty.

"No, just woke up to a great dream" Michael lied.

"Lousy attempt of lying, come on what was it?" Tyler asked. Michael paused for a moment, then spoke.

"I saw the facility, close to collapsing, yet my bedroom was fine. I saw the phrase **God is dead** written in blood all over the walls, floor and the corpses. bodies of agents were mutilated severely, I searched frantically for life, yet their was no one. Then my aunt, Nicole had popped up from nowhere, her eyes were a straight beam of white. She uttered the phrase **God is dead, son. Don't forget that ** over and over again until I woke up" said Michael

"It was only a dream, Michael." said Ty

"I swear, I will protect this facility with my life." said Michael.

"Michael" Tyler began. "Never make a promise that you cannot keep."

"Okay, Tyler" said Michael.

* * *

When 7:00 came around, breakfast was in order. Bacon, toast and a fruit salad, was on the menu, yet their was still the vending machines that gave different beverages and snacks. Michael was approached by a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Michael." Carrie began.

"Carrie? How did you get here?" Michael asked

"It wasn't that hard to get here, what was the hardest thing to do was to convince the gatekeeper that I was in danger" said Carrie.

"How has it been?" Michael asked.

"Miserable, like always. But I'm learning to cope with it" Carrie answered.

"Good to know, and how have you're parents been?" Michael asked.

"The same as always, miserable, but they cope with it much more better then me" Carrie answered.

"Well, see you around I guess" Michael said. Michael got his breakfast and sat next to Tyler and his friends. They discussed to Michael that Training was a breeze, and nothing to worry about. Of course, they were just making Michael less nervous about training. After Michael finally finished breakfast, he got up and left to exercise. In the courtyard, while Michael was jump roping, he heard some commotion behind him. There were two adults and a juvenile, all three of them looked as if they were discussing something.

"That's the target? A fleabag?" said the juvenile.

"Look, we were paid to do this, and as long as I'm getting money by knocking off dwarfs like him, I stay happy! Now make yourselves useful and get this fucker!" said one of the adults. The juvenile got up, walked to Michael from behind while flashing a knife, all without the wolf noticing. Then the teen grabs Michael into a chokehold, whilst the knife lay inches from Michael's throat. Ty is outside now, with a Glock pointing at the attackers head.

"You're making a mistake, kid!" said Tyler "You kill him! I kill you!"

"My buddies will help me finish **You** off! Right guys?" the teen says. As he turns around, the bench where his colleagues were just sitting are gone. "Guys?"

"Where is you're backup now?" Tyler says, confident the attacker has realized his luck had run out. Taking the advantage, Michael elbows the teen in the throat with all the strength he could muster, and then proceeded to bend his arm backwards; it had been dislocated.

"Agh! What the fuck man?! My arm!" said the teen.

"Michael! You didn't have to do that!" said Tyler.

"I didn't hurt him **That** badly!" Michael replied.

"You dislocated his arm! Look at him!" yelled Tyler. Michael walked up to the suffering juvenile and restraightened his arm. The juvenile was then tackled, patted down, handcuffed, given his rights and was taken away from the guards.

"So, training?" Michael questioned.

"I could say no every time you asked; but I won't. We begin in the morning" Tyler replied.

"I thought you said today, Ty" Michael questioned.

"It's been delayed, now go back to you're quarters!" Tyler said. Michael trotted to his living area, both mad and sad. Now, thanks to Michael's moronic decision, he had his training delayed. His rage was boiling over the amount considered safe, and if it were unleashed, the outcome would be more grim than 20 atom bombs exploding at once. Michael had noticed something, in front of him was a pencil, a notebook and a computer. since Michael's rage was on the verge of being expelled, he thought writing or drawing would calm his already roasting nerves. The first page of the book however, had something written in it already; it was a small letter, with no name of the letter's author. The message read:

_To Michael,  
Feeling rotten, feeling sad? Either one would be fine on my behalf. However, this letter is only a warning; telling you and you're friends that the North Koreans will win, and that all efforts to fight should be postponed._

_Again, this is only a warning. Get to close to the inner-circle of the NKNAG, and you're penny will be flipped._

Michael's eyes darted at the final sentence of the message, he was astonished at the unusual nature of this cursed literature.

"NKNAG? Penny will be flipped? Inner-Circle?" Michael thought, "What does this all mean?!" Michael then realized that he could only figure out the part about NKNA;

"The North Korean National Army Group" said Michael aloud. "But what was the NKNAG doing in America? They usually stay in Pyongyang."

* * *

_**4 hours later**_

After what seemed like hours, Michael finally filled the entire notebook with drawings, stories and poems; most of the poems consisted of death. A knock on the door came; as soon as the door opened stood yet another familiar face at the frame. It was Michaels uncle Richard. His left ear had been bent sideways, his arms, hands, fingers and body were covered in blood and bruises and his face was expressionless. Silence struck Michaels room, but was later broken after Michael spoke.

"Richard? What the hell happened to you?" Michael asked. No response followed. Michael asked five times, but no answer. Richard creaked and fell over almost like a tree after being chopped. an object that sat Richards back was a machete; Richard was dead.

"How many more of my friends and family do you have to slaughter like swine?! HOW MANY?!" Michael screamed. After staring at Richard's dead body for a few minutes, Michael latched his eyesight on the slender sword. The dagger was Chinese, only made with steel sharpened a little longer than the time it took to make 5 normal machetes.

"So that's how Korea got here, they got assistance from the Chinese to build them an entire invasion force. That's why most of the soldiers at the labor camps didn't speak! They were Chinese soldiers! Prisoners were instructed Korean only." Michael exclaims. in a few minutes, Michael is at the door of Tyler's office. Michael didn't know what kind of hell he was getting himself into, but Michael knew that it would trigger some kind of rebellion. Each breath Michael inhaled made him more nervous. Finally, with enough courage, Michael creaked the door open, and in his head, the words "revolt, freedom, liberty" circled his head like the moon to the earth. But their was no turning back now. the door had closed behind him, leaving Michael in the bleak, cold darkness of Tyler's office.


End file.
